A Semi-Charmed Life
by eclispe-deity
Summary: Okay this is a next generation Charmed fic, but don't let this fool you! Please R&R! Charmed 4ever!


The Charmed ones haved passed away fufilling their destiny. Obvisouly the book the book of shadows has passed alongh as well, but the lineage had ended with the Haliwell sisters. So the elders have chosen new witches to lead on the legacy. Not realated in anyway, these new "sisters" have to learn overcome obstacles to become the new Charmed ones, and to fight a new evil.  
  
Clair Arck was 16 years old, and a sophmore at Mellow Moore High. She had long dark brown hair with some red highlights (A/N no, not the punk type red highlights more blood red, and they kinda just blend in with her hair!). She wore flares with a red sleveless with flames on the front. She walked down the hall to her locker, and packed her sadle ba. Then she pushed the door to go out of the school open. To see a kitten walk across her, and stop and look at Clair. She bent over and picked up the kitten, who now in Clair's arms looked into her brown eyes, and then purred in satisafaction as if the kitten had found something. Then the kitten jumped out of Clair's arms with a graceful leap. Then quickly wandered into the brush. "Wait." Clair called out to the kitten hoping it would understand. The kitten stopped, and looked back at her. Clair let out a small gasp for she thought the kitten understood. The kitten started running into the bushes. Clair ran after it, close in tow. "Wait, we need to find your..." she was cut-off when the kitten hopped up on to a girl, about Clair's age, shoulder. She was tall, with green eyes and long black hair. "Is this kitten yours, it seems to like you." Clair laughed as she asked the other girl the question.  
  
The girl laughed in return. "Yeah this little one is mine," the kitten seemed to resent the coment, but the girl continued "thanks for finding her."  
  
"What's her name?" Clair looked up from the cat to the girl. "Come to think of it I don't yours either." She laughed and her hand stroked through her hair.  
  
"The cat," she pointed to the kitten on her shoulder still looking at Clair. "her name is Chloe." Then she pointed to herself. "My name is Claudia, what's yours."  
  
"My name is Clair." She petted Chloe one last time. She then said bye to the pair. Then reajusting her saddle bag she started to walk away, but looked back. The two were gone. Funny when she thought about it she felt as if she was supposed to be with them (A/N No not like that, some people are so gross like that! eww! *-*), like she was safe, and they were already great friends. Or something like that. "Ahh..." she rubbed the back of her left shoulder. It felt as something was burning on her shoulder, but ignored it, and turned the corner to her dorm.  
  
Claudia stood behind the tree watching Clair leave. "Chloe the coast is clear, no one is watching so you can change." A quick 'meow' was all she heared as a reply. She watched Clair rubbing her shoulder, and turning a corner until she was out of sight.  
  
"She is the one you know," Claudia turned around to face her friend now in her normal form. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was only a bit shorter than Clair. She wore a shirt with a tiger on the front, and worn flared blue jeans. "and so do I."  
  
"Yeah it felt," she paused closing her eyes to think while she brushed her hair with her hand "right.". They both walked silently for awhile back to their dorm. Until Claudia broke the silence "We don't know for sure yet though.".  
  
"Not yet, but how would we find out?" She asked her rubbing her back,still weary from her transformations, but still some what listening to her friend.  
  
"Well if we could some how lure out her powers we would know wouldn't we." Claudia said yawning. She looked down to Chloe now sitting on a bench. Using there new abilities alwasys made them tired. Chloe looked up to her with a "i'm tired" look that she quickly dismissed, and continued. "What if were wrong though, and she gets hurt."  
  
"Then we wouldn't be wrong" Chloe put in.  
  
"Or even if she has them I doubt she knows how to use them." Claudia said with a know-it-all tone. But Chloe just grined.  
  
"Either did we." She nailed her, and they both knew it. Claudia sighed. "So can we go back to are dorm now, I have homework, and did I mention I'M REALLY TIRED!" Claudia blinked in a little confusion, then nodded to the girl putting her hand to her head feeling a headache coming on. Little did they know there was someone watching them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Clair quietly took off her shoes, and slipped on her slippers. She rubbed her shoulder again. The burning sensation was not as bad as before. She still wanted to look at whatever it was. So she went up to her mirror. It was her favorite. Supposidely a witch who had been tried, but set free had made it. She fingered the silver frame that lined it. It was beautiful. She turned around, and lifted her hair so she could see her shoulder. When she looked back she found an insignia burned on to her shoulder. She let out a small gasp, and lightly traced it with her finger. The symbol (A/N: like you people don't know ^-^) was a circle intertwined in three pointed ovals that were also intertwined. It was a black color. Clair started to freak out. "Where did this come from?!?!" She said only loud enough so her roomates couldn't hear.  
  
She thought more calmly. Then fell onto her crimson/red bed. Laying down, hugging a pillow, she closed her eyes hoping to back track. She thought when it first burned. It was right after, she suddenly opened her eyes "Claudia!". She ran down the stairs of the small dorm, kicking off her slippers as she went down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to go out for awhile Mina!" She yelled to her roomate in the living room typing up something. "Can you save me some diner, k?" She said as she put on some black boots.  
  
"Uh, okay, sure." She looked up to Clair now standing up. "Not sure how much though." Mina giggled.  
  
"Thanks!" with that Clair spead out the door, trying not to bumb into anyone in her way while she ran.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Chloe I think you'll have to take a rain check for that cat-nap." Claudia said in a frightened tone, while poking her friend so she would see what she saw. She turned around with a "what is it, it better be important" look that was her trademark look when she was tired and bothered. She quickly snapped out of it though when she saw what Claudia wanted her to look at.  
  
"Monster!" They both screamed. Claudia took out a clear blue bottle with a purple liquid inside, and threw it at the opposing thing or whatever. The person/thing just flung it away. The two tensed up. Chloe muttered to her "What was that suppused to be, fire works. Please say you have something better than that with you.  
  
"No it was just a spare!" Chloe looked crosley at her as the thing slowly pushed them into the corner. "That was the last one I remebered before the book closed on us!" She tried to defend her self, not helping.  
  
"I'm sorry to disapoint you ladies, but i'm a demon. I've been sent to kill you." The man replied. Then suddenly vines shot out from his hands and narrowly missed the girls as they dodged the attack.  
  
"To kill us?" Claudia said with an innocent look "Now who would want to kill a face like this?" She questioned. She grinned, she had another card up her sleeve that she had almost forgotten about. "Invisolosa." She said fadeding away, and becoming invisable. Before he could think there was a sudden blow made to his gut. The demon covered it with one of his hands. Then Claudia landed another punch. Meanwhile Chloe started to chant while Claudia kept him busy.  
  
Claudia couldn't keep it up though. The demon was regaining control, and she was losing her inviability. "Uhh... Chloe." Claudia said now in totally visable form. She was trying to block punches now coming onto her with her arms crossed over her head. It wasn't working well. She quickly was doging branches now being aimed at her, but got caught on her ankle. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" the demon had her dangling upside down. "HELP!" Claudia despratly screamed the demon laughed a her struggling.  
  
Clair heard a scream. Who ever it was close. Her instinct kicked in and she ran towards the scream. She jumped over a hedge. She found some girls trying to fight away some man/... "MONSTER!" she screamed. She saw the man, um sorta, with branches coming out of his arm holding a girl upside down she was screaming. She must of screamed "Help.". The girl turned to her with a panic strinken face, she was struggaling to break free of the monster that was holding her, but stopped when she saw her. She looked closer "Wait, Oh My GOD! Claudia!" she screamed.  
  
"No, Clair get out of here!" Claudia yelled at her. 'To late for that' Clair thought, the monster was looking strait into her eyes. Something made them advert their eyes though, because suddenly there was an ear piercing scream/howl. Clair turned her head over to the other girl. Her nails grew, and brown fur grew everywhere. She was like a cat-woman or something. Her eyelids shot open, and her blue eyes looked directly at the demon. Then with an amazing speed she ran up to the demon, and before he get her she gave a hard blow to his jaw. Now bleeding green blood. Chloe saw only the demon. She turned and cut the brach connecting Clair to the demon with her claws. She came down with a thud. "Owwwie." Claudia said as she rubbed her bottom.  
  
"Sorry." Chloe said with out looking away from her oppent. She heard a crack of a branch. Turned to Clair. Clair didn't notice, but there was another one behind her. "Clair behind you!"  
  
"What!?!?" Clair quickly turned around and gave a un-aimed kick to the demon behind her. He vanised (A/N He was a really lower demon OK?) in a trace of black smoke. She turned around, the other demon had just kicked the one girl to the side, and punched Claudia! She felt a sudden fury for her new friend. 'How dare he attack my new friend, and anyone else for that matter!' She held out her left palm with out even thinking. A fire grew within her palm, and she then skillfully threw the blaze at the demon. Her body began to glow a dim red. The blaze hit the demon within seconds. Impact on the demon was hard. He roared, and burst into flames. He was gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Woah...." Claudia and Chloe replied getting up. Clair dropped to the ground on her knees, and started to breath heavily. She grabbed her shoulder it began to burn again. "So much for her not being a witch" Chloe said mockingly to Claudia. She purred with delight, and began to glow. When she stopped she was in her normal form again. The red glow faded away from Clair.  
  
"Are you okay." Claudia bent down to Clair so tey were face to face. Clair nodded her head. "Let me see your left shoulder." Claudia smiled at her. Clair turnned around sliding over her sleeveless slightly to revel the Charmed symbol (or Trinity Knot which ever you prefer). Just dimming down from its white glow, and turning into a charcol black that it was before. Claudia suddenly hugged Clair.  
  
"Uhh,...Claudia why are you hugging me so hard?" She said as she was hugging her very hard in some sort of exictement. Leaving Clair helpless.  
  
"You're the third Charmed one!" Claudia said gleefully. She looked up to Chloe who had the same expression on, but was laughing hapily too. Claudia let go of Clair andturned to Chole. "Look Chloe, on her left shoulder," She motioned her to come over to see the symbol "the Charmed symbol!"  
  
"Uhh, isn't Chloe your cat?" She questioned Claudia.  
  
"To make a long story short, I'm a witch." Chloe said "I can turn into some animals, and you saw me as one the first time we met. Claudia can so far become invisable, and"  
  
"I can throw fire or something like that." Clair paused "So does this make me a witch?"  
  
"We all are," Chloe reveled the symbol on her right shoulder. While Claudia reveled her's by her neck. "all three of us are the Charmed ones!"  
  
"I'm guessing there is a longer story behind this, all." Clair said with a sigh.  
  
"Yup!" Claudia said with an evil smile.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Clair give me back my necklace!" Chloe yelled down the stairs of the now full dorm.  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna borrow it for today, see ya!" She ran out the door. With Chloe in toe.  
  
"Well it's not really a "Charmed" life, more like a "Semi-Charmed" lifee now." Claudia said with a smile at her new sisters and followed them out the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N Corny yes ^-^ but it works. I love the story n e way! It might seem Mary Sue-ish, but it is SOOO not! Me and my co-writter are thirteen. We are nothing like are characters, and no not everything will go there way. It will get really good I promise! So keep reading and R&R please! Keep watching the real Charmed too! Paige rules! Runs around on sugar high! Until next installment  
  
- eclipse deity 


End file.
